


sketches

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Сборник зарисовок по любимой парочке~





	1. g; au; фантастика

– Добрый день, мистер Пак, – невысокий, аккуратно причесанный мужчина в деловом костюме склонился в вежливом поклоне. 

Чанёль ответил ему едва заметным кивком и, не дожидаясь последующих слов, шагнул в просторную светлую залу с высоким потолком и начисто вымытыми окнами, заменяющими собой две смежные стены. На невысоких постаментах, что в определенном порядке были разбросаны по всему периметру зала, возвышались молоденькие мальчики. 

_Андроиды_ , – мысленно одернул себя Чанёль. 

– Желаете кого-то конкретного? – добродушно поинтересовался мужчина. Голос его был приятным – негромким и учтивым, но Чанёля все равно передергивало от отвращения от одного его вида. 

Он оставил вопрос неотвеченным и двинулся вдоль пьедесталов, внимательно вглядываясь в застывшие лица напротив. 

Первой на глаза попалась модель "JN1401". Высокий, с чувственными губами и кожей красивого бронзового оттенка. 

_Слишком мужественный_ , – подумал Чанёль и прошел мимо. 

Следующим оказался "YX0710". Прелестное создание – невысокое, хрупкое, с фарфоровой кожей и трогательными ямочками. 

_Слишком идеальный_ , – снова промелькнуло в мыслях. 

Чанёль не спеша шагал от подиума к подиуму, отстраненно скользя взглядом по номерам на небольших золоченых табличках и подолгу всматриваясь в черты лиц, полностью отличающихся одно от другого. Ни один не впечатлял настолько, что хотелось бы тут же взять и забрать с собой. Пока его внимание не привлек один весьма интересный экземпляр. 

"LH2004". Прекрасный, словно фарфоровая кукла. Из тех, какими его сестра любила играть, когда была ребенком. Светлые волосы, нежная кожа, аккуратные черты лица и тонкие пальцы. Ресницы его были закрыты, но Чанёль почему-то был уверен, что открой он глаза – и посмотрит на него небесно-синими радужками. Табличка, словно в подтверждение его словам, гласила: "Внешность модели подстраивается под вкус клиента". Этим владельцы корпорации словно говорили: "Мы сделаем из него то, что ты сам захочешь".   
Чанёль еще раз вгляделся в черты лица кукольного мальчика и решил коснуться невероятно бледной кожи его щеки. Хотелось почувствовать, какой она будет на ощупь. Быть может, холодной и твердой, словно металл. Или же нежной и бархатистой, словно цветочный лепесток. Он успел лишь протянуть руку, когда взгляд его привлек тот самый. Мальчик из его самых потаенных желаний. Ангел, каких он еще никогда не видывал вживую. 

Не менее хрупкий и нежный, чем модель перед ним. С пушистой смолью волос, темными глазами, что казались теплыми даже такими, безжизненными, и трогательными точками родинок везде, куда доставал взгляд. На его аккуратной переносице примостились тонкие очки в золотой оправе, едва держащиеся на кончике носа, а из выреза простой белой футболки выглядывали острые линии ключиц. Чанёль перевел взгляд на его пальцы и едва не задохнулся от восхищения. Еще прекраснее, чем у мальчика перед ним, они манили его, и Чанёль был не в силах им сопротивляться. 

Совсем позабыв о модели, что до этого с таким тщанием изучал, Пак шагнул к мальчику под номером "BH0605" и, не в силах противиться внутреннему желанию, взял в ладонь тонкие пальцы. Они были еще хрупче, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд, и невыносимо холодными, словно касаешься жидкого азота. Чанёль поднес маленькую ладошку к глазам и разглядел на большом пальце бархатистое темное пятнышко. Это стало финальным толчком к принятию окончательного решения. 

– Почему он в очках? – спросил он сперва, повернувшись к консультанту, что с того момента, как его вопрос проигнорировали, не проронил ни слова. – Разве у них не идеальное зрение?

– Вы правы, – кивнул мужчина. – Но этот мальчик... особенный, – пояснил он с небольшой заминкой. – Дело в том, что в эту модель внедрена не так давно разработанная функция. "BH0605" чувствителен к прекрасному, а эти очки – своего рода фотомашина.

– Чувствителен к прекрасному, – бездумно повторил Чанёль едва слышно, оглаживая ледяные тонкие пальцы. – Но разве они не лишены чувств? – спросил он чуть громче. 

– Наши модели лучшие, – с гордостью заметил мужчина. – Все они наиболее приближены к своим прародителям – людям. Особенность этой модели заключается в том, что в ее систему встроена функция распознавания прекрасного. Модель слева от Вас готовит лучше всех признанных поваров этого мира, а мальчик напротив – превосходный певец. Все лучшее для наших клиентов, – снисходительно улыбнулся он.

– Я беру его. – Решительно заявил Чанёль. 

– Мистер Пак, "BH0605" – одна из наиболее усовершенствованных моделей. Его цена...

– Меня не волнует его цена, – прервал Чанёль. – Я беру его, – с нажимом повторил он. 

Консультант стушевался, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, кивнул и приглашающим жестом махнул рукой в сторону белой двери, что почти сливалась со светлой стеной. 

– Пройдемте в мой кабинет, – миролюбиво предложил он. – Нужно оформить покупку. 

Чанёль бросил последний взгляд на мальчика, что, казалось бы, смотрел на него в ответ, и шагнул в кабинет.


	2. g; не!au; songfic

— When you were here before, — раздалось в тишине, и Бэкхён лениво приоткрыл глаза, не отрывая головы от подушки. Чанёль лежал на соседней лицом к нему и не сводил с него глаз. 

— Couldn't look you in the eye, — чужие глаза спустились на губы, переползли на ключицы, обласкали взглядом обнаженные лопатки и плечи. 

— You're just like an angel, — Чанёль протянул руку и аккуратно убрал волосы с его лица, нежно заправляя упавшую на лицо прядь за чуть покрасневшее ухо. 

— Your skin makes me cry, — чужая ладонь задержалась на его щеке, слегка поглаживая бархатистую кожу большим пальцем. 

Бэкхён прикрыл глаза в ожидании следующей строчки, наслаждаясь невесомой лаской, но Чанёль молчал. Тогда он распахнул ресницы и поймал его взгляд. Чанёль смотрел на него так, словно он был для него средоточием целого мира. 

— You're so fucking special, — прошептал Чанёль, совсем забывая, что должен петь. Его пальцы на щеке Бэкхёна подрагивали, и он накрыл их своей ладонью. Он знал, о чем думал Чанёль в этот момент, и не мог позволить этим — наверняка нерадостным — мыслям взять над ним верх. 

— Ты тоже особенный для меня, — признался Бэкхён, сплетая их пальцы. Он вспоминал о всех тех разах, когда Чанёль признавался, что считает его идеальным, а себя — недостойным такого прекрасного парня. Но Бэкхён знал, что это именно он должен благодарить судьбу за то, что свела его с этим солнечным парнем, который любил его больше, чем он мог себе представить. 

Чанёль поцеловал его костяшки, остро натягивающие бледную кожу, и улыбнулся неуверенно, но счастливо. Бэкхён знал, что он все еще сомневается, но планировал однажды заставить его наконец поверить в то, что не сможет найти кого-то особеннее.


	3. pg-13; не!au; er; пропущенная сцена

Бэкхён лежит на втором этаже двухъярусной кровати, закинув ноги на стену и свесив голову вниз. Чанёль усмехается, вспоминая, с каким трудом отвоевал у менеджера эту кровать, чтобы жить вместе с Бэкхёном в его маленькой каморке. Кровать занимала почти все пространство, и свободного места оставалось совсем немного, чтобы впихнуть в комнату большой шкаф напротив и подобие туалетного столика у самого окна. 

– Эй, Бэкхён, – зовет Чанёль, подпирая щеку кулаком. Он сидит на мягком кресле-подушке, которое они с Бэкхёном прикола ради притащили из Икеи. 

– Мм, – Бэкхён чуть ведет головой, но в его сторону не смотрит, продолжая разглядывать полоски на потолке. Чанёль думает, на кой черт они наклеили на потолок полосатые обои, но не спрашивает вслух. У них с Бэкхёном вечно все не как у нормальных людей. 

– Ты уже думал, какой костюм наденешь на Хэллоуин? – интересуется он, тайком поглядывая на коробку под кроватью. 

– Нет, – Бэкхён машет головой, и его волосы причудливо колыхаются навесу из стороны в сторону. – Зато ты уже определился, раз интересуешься, – больше уточняет, нежели спрашивает он, довольно усмехаясь. 

– Помнишь костюм Дэдпула, который я шил на заказ в прошлом году? 

– Это тот, в котором ты как идиот гонял по улицам Сеула, радуясь, что тебя никто не узнает? – смеется Бэкхён, еще больше свешивая голову и глядя на него блестящими глазами. Чанёль не знает, горят они так ярко из-за лампы, что висит почти над самой его головой, или потому, что этот случай настолько его забавляет. 

– Именно, – кивает он и усмехается тоже.

– Ты же уже засветился в нем, – резонно замечает Бэкхён, – хочешь, чтобы тебя прозвали повторяшкой? 

– В этом году я хочу быть не просто Дэдпулом, – Чанёль качает головой и как-то уж слишком загадочно улыбается. 

– О чем ты? – недоумевает Бэкхён. 

– Я подготовил кое-что, – делится с ним Чанёль и поднимается с кресла, чтобы секундой позже достать заранее спрятанную коробку. Бэкхён с интересом следит за ним, не меняя положения, и глаза его расширяются, когда Чанёль выуживает из нее костюм. 

– Да ты никак рехнулся, – из его груди вырывается нервный смешок. 

– Ну давай же, Бэк, – просяще скулит Чанёль, потрясывая красно-синим костюмом. 

– Чанёль, нет, – твердо чеканит Бэкхён, – хочешь, чтобы у фанаток случился приступ или чтобы нас выгнали из компании? 

– Да что в этом такого? – словно капризный ребенок, настаивает на своем Чанёль. 

– Ты знаешь что, Ёль, – закатывает глаза старший, – сейчас пол мира сходит с ума по Спайдипул. Да и ты со своим этим Дэдпулом вконец помешался. 

Бэкхён не преувеличивал – у Чанёля разве что трусов с ним не было. И то ненадолго, ведь Бэкхён как раз на днях заказал ему одни. Ворчание ворчанием, но порадовать своего парня хотелось. Пусть и таким дебильным образом. 

– Ну, Бэкхённи, – Чанёль отбрасывает костюм на кровать и подходит к нему близко-близко. 

– Нет, Пак Чанёль, – сердито говорит Бэкхён, – твои щенячьи глаза уже давно не действуют. 

На самом деле действовали и еще как. Чанёль, изображающий вселенскую печаль, и правда становился похож на большого щенка, которого хотелось почесать за торчащим ушком и угостить сахарной косточкой. Бэкхён зажмурился и старался даже не дышать, ведь знал, что в конечном счете Чанёль все равно добьется своего. 

Бэкхён так и лежал со свисающей вниз головой и, лишь почувствовав на щеках чужие ладони, понял, что это было весьма серьезной стратегической ошибкой. 

Бэкхён сразу понял, чего добивается Чанёль. И пусть поза была не совсем та, да и ситуация мало этому способствовала, не узнать любимую сцену из фильма было просто невозможно. Бэкхён вяло затрепыхался, но Чанёль лишь сильнее обхватил его лицо ладонями и приник к его губам, имитируя спайдер-поцелуй. Бэкхён негодующе замычал ему в губы, но Чанёль целовал слишком приятно, чтобы продолжать сопротивление. Потому Бэкхён просто расслабился и, спустив руки, вяло подергал его за уши в отместку. 

Чанёль оторвался от него, невыносимо довольный своей шалостью, и лучезарно улыбнулся. 

– Ну вот видишь, – хохотнул он, – уже и поцелуй отрепетировали. 

Бэкхён на это лишь закатил глаза, ведь Чанёль так или иначе опять добился своего.


	4. g; au; мистика

Где-то в стороне засмеялась Банши, и ее тонкий, визгливый голосок разнесся эхом по всему поместью. Бэкхён слегка повел головой, чтобы избавиться от шума в ушах, и шарахнулся в сторону от возникшего словно из ниоткуда Всадника без головы, порадовавшись, что у того нет глаз, иначе не сносить ему головы. Он подавил некстати полезший истерический смешок от абсурдности собственных мыслей и отошел к столу, на котором были выставлены кувшины с разного цвета и рода происхождения жидкостями. Бэкхён покосился на высокого бледного парня, что с невозмутимым видом облизал испачканные красным клыки, и, передернув плечами, отодвинул кувшин с густой кровью (а это точно была она) чуть в сторонку. 

Бэкхён чуть поежился, лопатками чувствуя прожигающие пиджак заинтересованные взгляды. Он знал, что привлек к себе внимание, едва переступил порог дома. Гости были разодеты в дорогие одежды и все обязательно красных оттенков. В пригласительном письме ни слова не было сказано о дресс-коде, потому он, впервые посетивший подобное мероприятие, о нем просто-напросто не знал. Он чувствовал себя совершенно некомфортно в своем черном костюме, пусть и безупречно скроенном, под прицелом десятков дьявольски-поблескивающих глаз. Бэкхён порадовался, что хотя бы ленточка на шее и шнурки на ботинках были нужного цвета. Однако даже это не помогало отделаться от мысли, что он здесь чужой. 

Бэкхён понятия не имел, что он забыл на этой вечеринке – сборище самой заядлой нечисти Сеула и близлежащих окрестностей. Ему, наполовину Кицуне, наполовину обыкновенному человеку, здесь точно делать было нечего. Просто получив однажды утром пригласительное письмо из дорогой плотной бумаги цвета слоновой кости, отороченное золотистой тесьмой, и глядя на алые буквы, складывающиеся в незамысловатый текст, Бэкхён не смог сдержать любопытства. 

Интересно было узнать, какого это – хоть на один вечер стать частью этого общества, с его тайнами и интригами. Захотелось убедиться, правда ли все эти существа, собирающиеся раз в году на великий праздник, так ужасны, как о них говорят. Бэкхён был наслышан о каждом присутствующем здесь, кроме, пожалуй, самого хозяина вечера. Говорили много чего: ужасного, омерзительного и кровавого, но укоренившаяся в нем еще со времен, когда он не знал о своей сущности, вера в лучшее не давала поверить слухам до конца. Хотелось лично убедиться, так ли страшен черт, как его малюют. 

Чондэ, его лучший друг, осведомленный о его тайне, долго отговаривал его от похода в это место, но не смог победить врожденное любопытство друга. 

– Что ты будешь делать, если кому-нибудь из них приспичит тебя сожрать? – причитал он, всплескивая руками. – Ты же беззащитный как котенок, с хвостом обращаться так и не научился, ужастики смотришь только в моей компании, – перечислял Чондэ, загибая пальцы, - да ты же только недавно разучился спать со светильником. 

– Придурок, – беззлобно фыркнул Бэкхен, – я уже давно сплю без света, – и запульнул в друга маленькой декоративной подушкой, – и мне подвластно электричество, если ты не забыл. 

– Да ты же только искры пальцами умеешь извлекать, – фыркает Чондэ, – ну и, может, слегка током биться. 

Бэкхён снова фыркает, вспоминая, как настойчиво Чондэ пытался отговорить его от этой затеи. Он понимал, что друг волнуется за него, а за его бесчисленными остротами прячутся истинные переживания, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Шанс получить подобное приглашение выпадал всего раз в год, и, кто знает, вдруг в следующем году удача уже не повернется к нему передом. Бэкхёна все не оставляла мысль, что письмо пришло ему по ошибке, но выгравированное на нем собственное имя дарило проблеск надежды. 

Слегка покачав головой, чтобы избавиться от роящихся словно стайка фейри мыслей в голове, Бэкхён потянулся к одному из кувшинов, но вовремя заметил притаившегося на ободке Гомункулуса, беззаботно покачивающего тоненькими ножками, и в последний момент схватился за ручку другого кувшина, побоявшись, как бы тот не счел его порыв покуситься на чужой кувшин за оскорбление. Бэкхён наполнил один из стаканов в форме черепа жидкостью и сделал осторожный глоток, едва смочив губы. Не хватало еще отравиться на этом празднике жизни. Напиток оказался обычным пуншем, ароматным и весьма неплохим на вкус. Бэкхён гораздо смелее отпил из бокала и чуть посмаковал жидкость во рту. Пожалуй, он нашел, чем себя занять этим вечером. Пунш был терпким, приятно согрел тело, прокатившись по глотке к желудку, и уже слегка ударил в голову, заставляя забыть обо всех своих переживаниях. 

Бэкхён снова окинул просторный зал взглядом, на этот раз более внимательным. Настолько перепуганный сперва собравшимся здесь контингентом, он и думать забыл рассматривать место, в котором оказался. Зала, отведенная под празднество, была просторной и мрачной. На улице уже давно стояла темень, а блеклое сияние свечей давало света ровно столько, чтобы ненароком не разбиться на каменных ступенях. Высокие, широкие окна были увешаны тяжелыми, бархатными шторами того же оттенка, что и одежды собравшихся гостей, а в самом конце залы вверх убегала массивная лестница с покрытыми ковролином ступенями. 

Бэкхён хотел было с таким же интересом понаблюдать и за гостями, но малость отвлекся. Мимо него с мелодичным смехом пронеслась группка Гиан в алых платьях из легкого шифона и остановилась по другую сторону стола. Бэкхён зябко повел плечами, завороженно наблюдая, как колышутся на ветру подолы их юбок, и подавил внезапное желание предложить девушкам свой пиджак. Ему одному, казалось, было не совсем комфортно при такой температуре, а вот нежить, видимо, чувствовала себя вполне уютно. 

Бэкхён собрался отойти в сторонку, чтобы не вызывать у девушек подозрения, но внезапно заинтересовался их разговором. Он потянулся к кувшину, чтобы сделать вид, что задержался по причине того, что хотел освежить свой бокал, а не просто-напросто погреть уши. 

– Вы уже видели его? – интересовалась одна из них, в волнении заламывая пальцы. 

– Ты же знаешь, что он появляется ближе к концу вечера, – напомнила вторая. 

– А что, – усмехнулась третья, – решила в этом году все же осмелиться и признаться ему? 

Первая девушка округлила глаза и, приложив палец к нежным губкам, яростно зашипела, бросая настороженный взгляд в сторону Бэкхёна. Тот сделал вид, что крайне заинтересован подозрительного вида пирожными, и девушка расслабилась, вновь возвращаясь к беседе. 

– Ты же знаешь, что таким, как мы ничего не светит с самим Цербером преисподней, – получив одобрительное похлопывание по плечу, девушка лишь печально нахохлилась. 

– Но он же такой красавчик, – мечтательно вздохнула она. 

Бэкхён вдруг почувствовал влагу на руке и подумал, что какой-то неловкий гость выплеснул на него свой напиток, но, переведя взгляд на свою ладонь, понял, что то был совсем не пунш. Внутренности скрутило от ужаса, холодом разбежавшегося по сосудам, и Бэкхён осторожно повернул голову вбок. Рядом с ним стоял Гаки, отвратительный и уродливый, и, широко раскрыв зубастую пасть, капал слюнями на его ладонь. Бэкхён осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, потянулся к ажурным салфеткам и вытер отвратительную густую субстанцию с собственных пальцев. Гаки следил за ним внимательным голодным взглядом, и Бэкхён порадовался, что наполовину все-таки не человек, иначе уже давно был бы им сожран. 

Двигаясь все так же аккуратно и плавно, Бэкхён попятился назад и едва ли не кубарем вывалился на небольшой балкончик, скрытый от посторонних глаз тяжелым бархатным балдахином насыщенного кроваво-алого цвета. Едва переведя дыхание, Бэкхён чуть позорно не завизжал, когда сбоку послышался низкий вкрадчивый голос. 

– Прячетесь? – насмешливо спрашивал его обладатель. 

Бэкхён постарался успокоить заполошно-стучащее сердце, но выходило плохо. 

– Нет, – отрицательно покачал он головой, радуясь, что хотя бы голос не дрожит, – вышел подышать свежим воздухом. 

– Простите, – внезапно извинился незнакомец, – мне не следовало одновременно приглашать Вас и того Гаки. Нужно было задуматься о последствиях. 

Бэкхён едва не поперхнулся воздухом, осознав, кто стоял сейчас перед ним. На балконе было темно, и даже свет свечей сюда не доставал, но он прекрасно видел лицо собеседника и очертания его тела – тот словно был объят светом со всех сторон. 

"Пламенем", – исправил себя Бэкхён, вспомнив из разговора девушек, кем является хозяин дома. 

В том, что перед ним сейчас стоял именно он, Бэкхён ни капли не сомневался. 

– Ничего страшного, – наконец подал голос Бэкхён, сообразив, что молчать и дальше будет неуважительно по отношению к собеседнику. – Я благодарен уже только за то, что мне выпала честь быть приглашенным. 

– Я не мог Вас не пригласить, – добродушно усмехнулся хозяин дома, – Вы довольно интересная личность. 

– Я? – Бэкхён округлил глаза, совсем забывая о правилах этикета, которых они оба негласно старались придерживаться. 

– Да, – не стал отпираться собеседник, – совсем молодой Кицуне, не так давно перенявший силу матери, Вы сразу привлекли к себе внимание этого общества, и я не стал исключением, – пояснил мужчина. 

– Простите, ээ, – Бэкхён замялся, осознав вдруг, что так и не выяснил его имени.

– Чанёль, – представился тот, сообразив причину его заминки, – можете звать меня Чанёль. 

– Чанёль, – бездумно повторил Бэкхён. Он поразился, насколько это имя подходит мужчине – оно буквально дышало пламенем, согревая его промерзшее до костей тело. На улице все же стоял конец октября, а он все еще оставался наполовину беззащитным человеком. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Бэкхён, – завлекательно улыбнулся Чанёль и протянул ему свою широкую ладонь. Бэкхёна всего на секунду посетила мысль, что он не называл своего имени, но она тут же испарилась, стоило его руке соприкоснуться с чужой. Ладонь Чанёля была горячей. Удивительно горячей, словно под кожей вместо пульса билось ровное пламя, сосредотачиваясь в том месте, где соприкасались их ладони. Бэкхёну показалось, что за этим вполне невинным касанием таится нечто большее, но Чанёль отнял ладонь, и чувство пропало. 

– Не желаете выпить со мной? – предложил вдруг Чанёль, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. Из-за бархатных штор тут же показались чьи-то руки в белоснежных перчатках, держащие небольшой серебристый поднос с двумя бокалами на нем. Чанёль небрежным движением подхватил оба и протянул один Бэкхёну. Тот осторожно принял бокал, стараясь не касаться чужих пальцев, ведь сознание странно мутнело каждый раз, стоило этому случиться. 

– Прекрасный вечер, не правда ли? – снова подал голос Чанёль, вглядываясь вдаль. 

Бэкхён ни черта не видел дальше ограждения балкона – настолько темно было кругом, но над головой сияла круглыми боками луна и тысячи мерцающих звезд, рассыпанных по бархатному полотну темного неба. И это действительно было прекрасно. 

– Невероятно, – согласился он и глянул наконец в сторону Чанёля. И едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Мужчина смотрел на него, пристально и прямо, и Бэкхён видел в его глазах отблески живого огня. 

– Скажите, – наконец заговорил он, справившись с томлением, растекшимся по телу вместе с пуншем, – почему Вы пригласили меня? 

– Я ведь уже объяснил: Вы сразу привлекли в себе внимание, – напомнил Чанёль. 

– Не понимаю, – Бэкхён покачал хмельной головой и едва сдержал рвущийся наружу писк, когда Чанёль вдруг наклонился к нему чересчур близко. Он чувствовал теплоту чужого дыхания на своей ледяной щеке, и это ощущение было не менее волнительным, чем чужая ладонь на его пальцах. 

– Скажите, Бэкхён, – Чанёль слегка понизил голос, и Бэкхён почувствовал, как стайки странных мурашек побежали от кончиков пальцев к локтям. Он не понял, были ли они вызваны внезапным порывом прохладного ветра или пронзительным шепотом мужчины. – Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, как хорошо сочетаются пламя и свет? 

Бэкхён ошалело захлопал глазами, совершенно не понимая, чем вызван столь странный вопрос. Но Чанёль и не настаивал на ответе. Бэкхён по блеску в его глазах понимал, что он ему и не нужен. 

– А теперь прошу меня простить, – Бэкхён снова пропустил момент, когда Чанёль оказался в опасной близости и ненавязчиво сжал кончики его ледяных пальцев в своей полыхающей ладони. – Нужно поприветствовать и остальных гостей, – Бэкхён затаил дыхание, когда он склонился к его пальцам и оставил на фалангах свой огненный поцелуй. 

– До скорой встречи, – бросил напоследок Чанёль. 

И, выпустив его пальцы, растворился в темноте коридора.


	5. pg-13; не!au; er; романтика

– Бэкхён-а, – услышал Бэкхён сквозь дрему и нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, чуть высунув нос из-под мягкого одеяла. 

– Мм, – промычал он, пытаясь сфокусировать ускользающее спросонья внимание на склонившемся над ним лицом Чанёля. 

– Вставай, – велел Чанёль и потянул одеяло на себя. 

– Сколько времени? – сонно проныл Бэкхён, чуть передернув покусанные утренним холодным воздухом плечами. Он перевел взгляд на незашторенное окно, и сонливость тут же как ветром сдуло: за окном стояла темнота, видно было лишь кружащиеся в свете фонаря снежинки. 

– Почти шесть, – ответил Чанёль, доставая из комода его джинсы. 

– Утра? – тупо переспросил Бэкхён, похлопав ресницами. – Ты сдурел? 

– Давай же, детка, поднимайся, – Чанёль кинул в него полотенцем, как бы намекая, что он должен наконец встать и пойти умыться. – У меня для тебя сюрприз. 

– Почему его нельзя было устроить днем? – заворчал Бэкхён, выпутывая ноги из сбившегося одеяла. – Первый выходной за долгое время, – продолжал стенать он, – а второй наверняка еще будет не скоро. 

– Ну хватит тебе уже ворчать, – добродушно хмыкнул Чанёль и, схватив ворчащую мордашку за щеки, чмокнул в нос. – Тебе понравится, обещаю. 

– Я закопаю тебя живьем, если нет, – грозно пообещал Бэкхён и скрылся в ванной. 

– Надень свитер потеплее, – бросил младший ему вдогонку. 

Чанёль передернул плечами от серьезности, с которой были сказаны его последние слова. Он почему-то не сомневался, что Бэкхён именно так и поступит, а уверенности в своей идее как-то даже поубавилось. Но давать задний ход было поздно: Бэкхён становился ужасно раздражительным, если его будили по утрам без веской на то причины, поэтому ему стоило приложить все усилия, чтобы оправдать его ожидания.

***

Те полчаса, что они ехали до нужного места, Бэкхён дремал, уютно зарывшись носом в мягкий шарф, что Чанёль подарил ему на прошлое рождество. Чанёль не трогал его, понимая, как важно старшему доспать лишние минуты. Особенно учитывая, чем они собирались заниматься. 

– Уже приехали? – сонно захлопал ресницами Бэкхён, когда Чанёль чуть потрепал его по плечу. – Где мы? – спросил он, выбравшись из автомобиля и поплотнее кутаясь в куртку. 

Хоть время и было раннее, а на дворе еще стояла темень, Чанёль решил не рисковать и подъехал с черного входа, поэтому Бэкхён не имел ни малейшего понятия, что представляет из себя здание, перед которым они остановились. 

– Скоро узнаешь, – улыбнулся Чанёль и, взяв его за руку, повел внутрь. 

На входе их встретил пожилой охранник в униформе и, протянув ключи от зала, удалился в свою каморку. Чанёль закрыл Бэкхёну глаза ладонью, чтобы не испортить сюрприз, и, подведя к нужному помещению, распахнул тяжелые двери, отнимая руку от его лица. 

– Каток? – изумился Бэкхён. – Ты арендовал каток? 

– Выкупил на день, – кивнул Чанёль, доставая из-под сиденья заранее подготовленные коньки нужного размера. Он видел, как загорелись глаза Бэкхёна, но старался пока не слишком радоваться. Признаваться ему в том, что он чувствует себя на катке, как корова на льду, и портить сюрприз не хотелось. Однако в этом не было особого смысла, ведь Бэкхён поймет все, едва он натянет коньки и выйдет на лед. 

– Почему именно каток? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, усердно затягивающий шнуровку на коньках. 

– Слышал недавно, как ты рассказывал ребятам, что в детстве с семьей часто ходил на каток в Рождество, – пожал плечами Чанёль, воюющий с собственными шнурками. 

– Но еще не Рождество, – справедливо подметил Бэкхён, делая первый осторожный шажок на лед. Лезвие плавно заскользило по льду, издавая знакомый шаркающий звук и оставляя за собой ровные следы на идеально гладкой поверхности. 

– Знаю, но потом у нас вряд ли будет время, – с сожалением признался Чанёль, с особой осторожностью поднимаясь на ноги. – Это мой преждевременный подарок, – он ухватился за ограждение обеими руками и аккуратно спустился на лед. Было страшно разбить затылок о твердый каток, но он заранее решил, что ради Бэкхёна сможет и потерпеть. 

Чанёль услышал приближающееся со спины скольжение коньков и, на свой страх и риск выпустив из повлажневших ладоней опору в виде ограждения, медленно обернулся. Бэкхён остановился в метре от него и с плохо скрываемой улыбкой следил за его передвижениями. Убедившись, что Чанёль твердо стоит на ногах, он подкатился совсем близко и, схватив его за концы шарфа, чуть наклонил к себе, чтобы легко чмокнуть в губы и прошептать благодарное "спасибо". И уж чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что коньки Чанёля в самый последний момент заскользят в стороны, и тот с вырвавшимся из груди сдавленным ругательством рухнет на гладкий лед, утянув за собой и Бэкхёна. 

– Ты живой? – испуганно спросил Бэкхён, осторожно откинув волосы с его лба. Чанёль застонал, и старший, испугавшись, что сделал больно, резко отдернул руку. 

– Вот и покатались, – выдохнул Чанёль, медленно хлопая ресницами. 

– Сильно ушибся? – сочувственно поинтересовался Бэкхён, мягко погладив его по щеке. 

– Жить буду, – больше самому себе кивнул Чанёль, после чего улыбнулся довольно и выпалил, – с Рождеством. 

Бэкхён расхохотался и вспомнил наконец причину, по которой они оказались лежащими на льду. 

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он и, склонившись ниже, подарил Чанёлю мягкий, благодарный поцелуй.


	6. pg-13; не!au; er; романтика

– Почему мы не могли остаться в общежитии с ребятами? – зевал Чанёль, проворачивая ключ во входной двери. 

Бэкхён думал, что причина, по которой он потащил Пака в их квартиру, не дав ему и слова против вставить, была ясна, как день. Однако не перестающий жаловаться Чанёль, кажется, был иного мнения. 

Концерт закончился без малого два часа назад. Бэкхён не стал долго торчать за кулисами, приветствуя гостей и делая совместные фото, и Чанёлю не дал. У него были совершенно другие планы на эту ночь, и ворчащий Чанёль уж точно не смог бы их разрушить. 

Чанёль не переставал зевать и чесать кулаком глаза, словно маленький ребенок, и Бэкхёну приходилось пару раз пихать его кулаком, чтобы тот не заснул за рулем. Но сейчас они наконец были дома, и Бэкхён мог привести свой план в действие, не боясь, что кто-нибудь (вроде мемберов или того же самого Пака) может его сорвать. 

– Не тупи, Пак, – отозвался Бэкхён, подпихивая его в сторону небольшой гостиной, а не в спальню, куда тот первоначально держал путь. 

– Хён-а, я так хочу спать, – Чанёль путался в ногах, но покорно шагал в выбранном старшим направлении. – Зачем ты тащишь меня в гостиную? 

Они завернули за угол коридора и наконец оказались там, куда направлялись. 

– Ой, – изумленно воскликнул Чанёль, наткнувшись взглядом на небольшой стол в центре комнаты. В гостиной стояла темнота, разгоняемая лишь мерцанием свеч, чей мягкий огонь играл бликами на стеклянных боках бокалов и бутылки, что стояли на столе. 

– С днем рождения, идиот, – произнес Бэкхён негромко, прижимаясь сзади к его спине. Запах Чанёля был таким насыщенным после концерта, что Бэкхён не сдержался и зарылся носом между его лопаток, вдыхая поглубже. 

– Ты поэтому потащил меня в квартиру? – спросил Чанёль, уже и не нуждаясь в ответе. 

– Да, – тем не менее отозвался Бэкхён, не разжимая своих объятий, – хотел поздравить тебя первым. 

– Но фанаты и мемберы уже поздравили меня, – мягко возразил Чанёль.

– Это было вчера, – резонно заметил Бэкхён с ноткой упрямства и недовольства в голосе, – сегодня я буду первым. 

Чанёль перехватил его ладони, плотным кольцом сомкнувшиеся на его животе, и обернулся, стараясь не разжать объятий. Теперь Бэкхён утыкался носом ему в ключицы, щекоча влажную кожу короткими выдохами. 

– Спасибо? – произнес Чанёль, что прозвучало скорее как вопрос, вызвав негромкий смех Бэкхёна. Он не стал ничего отвечать – поднял голову и коснулся чужих губ своими, даря краткий поцелуй, окрашенный бархатной темнотой ночи и мягким сиянием свечей. 

– Я долго думал, что тебе подарить, – признался Бэкхён, отстранившись, – и понял, что у тебя достаточно денег, чтобы самостоятельно купить себе все, чего тебе захочется. Кроме одного и самого ценного. 

Чанёль непонимающе нахмурился, и Бэкхён улыбнулся, вспоминая, что Пак довольно далек от понятия романтики. А еще немножко, кажется, тугодум. 

– Воспоминания, – пояснил Бэкхён, – я дарю тебе то, чего нельзя купить. Наши с тобой воспоминания. 

– Бэкхён-а, – в глазах Чанёля промелькнуло разом столько чувств, что Бэкхён лишь улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом. 

– Однако, чтобы сегодняшний вечер не выветрился из твоей дырявой памяти, – наигранно серьезно начал Бэкхён, ткнув Пака пальцем в горячий, влажный лоб, – у меня есть для тебя и кое-что материальное. 

Бэкхён выбрался из его объятий и шагнул к столу, беря в руки то, чего Чанёль и не заметил сперва из-за поглотившей все темноты. Это оказался небольшой альбом в кожаном переплете. Чанёль сперва подумал, что то была книга, но на обложке не было названия или имени автора – только цифры, выбитые золотой тесьмой. 

Бэкхён передал альбом ему в руки и утянул на диван, где Чанёль, не теряя ни секунды, тут же перелистнул первую страницу. Это и правда был альбом, а внутри их фотографии с самого дня дебюта. Но не те постановочные фото, когда они играли на публику и для фанатов. То были самые настоящие – моменты, разделенные ими с самого первого дня знакомства. 

Их самая первая совместная селка, которую Чанёль сделал для родителей и сестры и отправил в какао с подписью: "Уже нашел себе лучшего друга". Чанёль вспомнил, потому что эта фраза красовалась под фотографией. Не то чтобы он об этом забывал, но эта простая фраза заставила картинки воспоминаний замелькать калейдоскопом в его голове. 

Здесь были, кажется, все их совместные фотографии, когда-либо сделанные ими, кем-то из мемберов или членов семьи. Всевозможные селки из снэпчата, которым они баловались во время перерывов между съемками или когда было совсем скучно. Фотографии, сделанные в зеркало репетиционного зала, когда мемберы решали, что съесть на ужин, а они – какую забавную позу лучше принять. И те, которые были сделаны во время различных праздников, которые они делили с ребятами в общежитии.

А еще семейные фотографии. Много-много. С первого ужина в ресторане мамы Чанёля, со дня рождения его нуны, с первого Рождества в родном доме Бэкхёна, с его старшим братом, с маленькой племяшкой и забавным тогда еще щенком. 

Вся их жизнь, бережно собранная Бэкхёном в один альбом. Начиная с тех дней, когда они были лишь друзьями, и заканчивая той фотографией, которую они сделали совсем недавно, валяясь утром в одной кровати, ставшие друг для друга кем-то большим. 

Чанёль готов был разрыдаться – настолько сильно его переполняли эмоции. Чувство любви и благодарности, затопившие до самых кончиков торчащих ушей. Бэкхён словно почувствовал его настроение – взял за руку и переплел их пальцы в крепкий замочек, укладывая голову на его плечо. 

– Я люблю тебя, – озвучил Чанёль свои мысли и был как никогда искренен. Словно этот подарок стал последней каплей в его чаше чувств к Бэкхёну, что сейчас вместе с его признанием переливались за край. 

– А я люблю тебя, – просто ответил Бэкхён, оглаживая пальцем глянцевую копию его щеки в альбоме.

– Это самый лучший подарок из тех, что ты мне дарил, – признался Чанёль, разглядывая последнюю фотографию. 

– Я ожидаю от тебя не менее крутого подарка, – засмеялся Бэкхён. 

А про себя подумал, что подарка лучшего, чем его взаимные чувства, Чанёлю вряд ли удастся найти.


	7. r; au; любовь/ненависть; учебные заведения

— Ах, — простонал Бэкхён и кончил в чужую ладонь, в последний раз грубо проехавшуюся по его члену. 

— Опять всего меня обкончал, — пожаловался Чанёль, отстранившись, и вытер испачканную руку о старую тряпку, что валялась на разломанном стуле. 

Бэкхён потерял опору в виде чужих рук и облокотился на старую парту, чтобы не завалиться на грязный пол. Тело все еще горело, медленно избавляясь от истомы, а руки дрожали, и Бэкхён не спешил натягивать белье и застегивать ширинку. Все равно в старой подсобке не было никого, кроме них. А Чанёлю уж точно не было дела до его голой задницы. Бэкхён слышал, как тот копошился за его спиной, приводя себя в порядок. Громко вжикнула молния на чужих брюках, а затем послышался скрип дверной ручки.

— Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что должен держать язык за зубами? — холодно спросил Чанёль. И не дождавшись ответа, вышел за дверь, оставляя его одного в темной, промозглой каморке. 

Бэкхён вздрогнул, услышав мелодию школьного звонка, отскочившего от тонких стен, и поспешил натянуть штаны. Естественно он знал, что должен молчать. Да и расскажи он кому-нибудь, ему бы все равно не поверили. Ярый гомофоб имеет его в тесной подсобке во время химии, которую терпеть не может почти так же, как самого Бэкхёна? Да его скорее утопят в школьном унитазе, чем поверят хоть одному слову. 

Бэкхён не помнит, когда это началось, но сказать Чанёлю "нет" было смерти подобно. Да он в принципе и не спрашивал. Просто схватил за руку во время очередной их перепалки и утащил в эту самую подсобку. Бэкхён весь сжался, когда он втолкнул его внутрь, швырнув на старую, покосившуюся парту, в ожидании, что на нем сейчас живого места не оставят. Но Чанёль его не бил. Схватил за подбородок двумя пальцами, грубо, с силой давя на кожу, и, бросив едва разборчивое "сойдет", потянулся к ремню на его брюках. Бэкхён был настолько поражен, что даже не сопротивлялся, а очнулся уже тогда, когда стоял к нему голой задницей, уткнувшись носом в пыльную поверхность стола. Начал трепыхаться, пытался вырваться, но Чанёль превосходил его по силе в несколько раз и держал очень крепко. Бэкхён даже не почувствовал боли, настолько было страшно и противно. Лишь ходить после было некомфортно да садиться приходилось с особой осторожностью.

После этого случая Бэкхён понял, что лучше не нарываться, и старался всеми возможными способами избегать конфликтов с Чанёлем, да и встреч в принципе. Но когда тот выловил его в очередной раз, понял, что поимели его тогда совсем не в качестве наказания, а из обычной прихоти. С тех пор Чанёль пользовался его "услугами", как сам их прозвал, стабильно несколько раз в месяц. Первое время Бэкхён пытался сопротивляться: дрался, грозился все рассказать, не появлялся в школе по несколько дней. Но Чанёль был настойчив, а фраза "Тебе все равно никто не поверит" прокручивалась в голове Бэкхёна каждый раз, стоило Чанёлю стянуть с него штаны. 

Первое время было ужасно противно. Бэкхён сжимался, чем делал лишь хуже, извивался, сопротивлялся, но потом быстрые перепихи вдруг стали приносить удовольствие. И противно стало уже от самого себя. Он кусал губы, чтобы Чанёль не услышал его слабых стонов, после прокусывал запястья до крови, но ахи все равно прорывались наружу. Он до сих пор помнит неоднозначную реакцию Чанёля, когда он впервые кончил с громким стоном. Тот казался пораженным, а еще, кажется, чуточку довольным. После того случая Чанёль стал его ласкать: грубо, резко, теребил соски, с нажимом гладил бедра и — редко — касался члена. Бэкхён всегда неизменно кончал, а потом задыхался от отвращения к самому себе, когда Чанёль уходил, бросая его в одиночестве, словно дешевую шлюху.

Все поменялось, когда в начале нового семестра к ним перевелся ученик из соседнего города. О Сехун был высоким и широкоплечим, а еще застенчивым и очень красивым. Он шутил редко, словно стеснялся, но улыбался так ярко, что Бэкхён не мог противиться чужому очарованию. По иронии судьбы свободное место в классе было лишь одно, рядом с Бэкхёном, и новенькому не осталось другого выбора, как подсесть к нему. Они сблизились довольно быстро, и Бэкхён радовался как никогда — у него наконец-то появился друг! Пока идиллия не нарушилась от звука открывающейся двери кабинета — это Чанёль искал его. 

Бэкхён молча поднялся из-за стола, едва взгляд горящих глаз остановился на нем, и молча двинулся к двери.

— Это твой друг? — успел спросить Сехун.

— Да, — вымученно улыбнулся Бэкхён.

Прошло две недели с момента, когда Пак касался его последний раз, и Бэкхён, к огромному своему стыду, успел соскучиться по его грубым прикосновениям. Это было мерзко, отвратительно и противно, но от осознания, что его сейчас грубо поимеют в тесной подсобке, член дергался в трусах.

Чанёль был не менее груб, чем обычно: двигался хаотично, резко и быстро, но за мгновенье до того, как тело Бэкхёна взорвалось в оргазме, повернул его голову к себе и поцеловал. Это было больше похоже на укус, он вцепился в его нижнюю губу и грубо сжал нежную плоть между своих зубов. Но Бэкхёна прошило таким удовольствием, что он тут же кончил, по обыкновению запачкав его ладонь.

— У тебя проблемы? — спросил Сехун, когда он вернулся спустя урок и занял свое привычное место.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, и от него веяло какой-то странной, болезненной радостью, поэтому причин не верить ему у Сехуна не было.

Их не было и тогда, когда он все чаще стал замечать, что Бэкхён пропадает по целому уроку. Сначала Сехун переживал, что того избивают, ведь Чанёль вполне подходил под описание того, кто издевается над более слабыми, но Бэкхён не охал болезненно, не выглядел расстроенным, да и синяков, к своему огромному облегчению, Сехун на его теле не заметил. 

Все сложилось в органичный пазл, когда он заметил на его шее огромный, бордовый засос. Он был совсем свежим и таким заметным, что Сехун увидел бы с самого начала, если бы еще урок назад он там был.

— Он принуждает тебя? — спокойно спросил он, когда Бэкхён в очередной раз вернулся после прогулянного урока. 

Он ожидал, что тот испугается, занервничает и начнет отнекиваться, но Бэкхён казался спокойным. 

— Нет, — покачал он головой отстраненно. — Поначалу так и было, но.. — Бэкхён запнулся. "Что же изменилось сейчас?" — спросил он сам себя, но логичного ответа не нашел.

— Только не говори, что влюбился в него, — хихикнул Сехун, но Бэкхён не ответил на его улыбку. Атмосфера между ними как-то странно сгустилась, и Сехун уткнулся в учебник, не зная, как ее разрядить.

"Неужели и правда влюбился", — ужаснулся Бэкхён. Мысли постоянно возвращались к последнему поцелую Чанёля, от воспоминаний о котором до сих пор горели губы. 

"Даже если и так, — думал он, — шансов у меня все равно никаких".

Осознавать это было неприятно, но и надеяться на большее, а потом страдать от неоправданных надежд желания тоже не было. 

Весь оставшийся день они молчали, лишь после уроков Сехун примирительно потрепал его по голове, когда они прощались, совсем не замечая пристального взгляда, направленного на них двоих.


	8. g; au; songfic

Бэкхён наблюдает сквозь опущенное стекло машины за молоденькой девушкой-кассиршей, что из кожи вон лезет, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Чанёля. Бэкхён не ревнует. Зачем, если Чанёль от самых кончиков торчащих ушей до лапищ сорок первого размера его. Они оба уже привыкли к дешевеньким подкатам таких же дешевеньких девок и, Бэкхён уверен, стоит Паку вернуться в машину, как они хорошенько поржут над попытками очередной девочки в пролете. Не то, чтобы Чанёля не клеили знающие себе цену красотки, но "твоя задница всегда будет для меня на первом месте". Бэкхён фыркает, вспоминая, с каким пафосом Пак признавался ему в этом, сжимая его попку в ладонях (словно тесто намешивал, честное слово), но ни за что не признается, что это признание разливается теплом в самом низу живота. Они оба не умеют говорить о любви, но им этого и не нужно, пока они вместе. Чанёль выходит из придорожного киоска — хлипкая дверь жалобно дребезжит за его спиной — и вертит в руках пару сигаретных пачек, ловя солнечные блики прозрачной упаковкой и счастливо улыбаясь. 

_Что за придурок_ , — думает Бэкхён, а у самого сердце сжимается от какой-то сумасшедшей нежности. 

— Ну что, детка, погнали, — Пак садится за руль и бросает коробочки на его колени. Бэкхён тут же сдергивает защитную пленку и тянется в бардачок за цветной зажигалкой, пару дней назад купленной на одной из похожих заправок. Чанёль тем временем заводит двигатель и плавно трогается с места, вливаясь в редкий поток машин. Бэкхён делает первую затяжку, и Пак склоняется к нему, глотая густой дым с его вечно обветренных губ. Облизывается напоследок и выкручивает ручку приемника, тут же попадая на какую-то попсовую песенку. 

— Не переключай! — визжит Бэк и тут же берется подпевать, попутно выкидывая окурок в окно. — You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you, — он кривляется и смешно дует губы, подпрыгивая на кожаной обивке сиденья, что противно скрипит при соприкосновении с голой кожей его бедер. Чанёль бросает взгляд на его ноги — джинсовые шорты задрались неприлично высоко, обнажая молочную кожу, и он с удовлетворением разглядывает на ней свежий засос, оставленный им вчера на заднем сидении. 

— All I need is you, — продолжает верещать Бэкхён, и Чанёль как никогда отчетливо понимает, что любит его. Но никогда не скажет об этом вслух. Потому что такие они есть — неидеальные, но идеально дополняющие друг друга. И пусть многие не понимали, почему они вместе, Чанёль знал, что команды лучше не придумаешь. 

— Я обожаю эту песню, — пытается отдышаться Бэкхён, когда последние нотки стихают. 

_А я обожаю тебя_ , — хочет сказать Чанёль, но вместо этого говорит:

— Поехали смотреть на звёзды. 

Бэкхён хохочет минуты две, но когда понимает, что Чанёль не шутит, лишь машет ладонью и кивает: "Поехали".

К вечеру они добираются до небольшого городка и, бросив машину около самой высокой многоэтажки, тайком пробираются на крышу. Зной стоит на улицах даже поздней ночью, оседая на коже неприятной влагой. Они разваливаются на потрепанном пледе, добытым из недр захламленного багажника, и с полчаса молча пялятся на темнеющее небо. Еще через час на бархатном полотне зажигаются первые звезды. 

— We’re like two halves of one heart, — внезапно говорит Бэкхён, и Чанёль не сразу соображает, что это строчка из песни. 

— Мы можем пожениться сегодня вечером, если захочешь, — отвечает Чанёль. Бэкхён с минуту смотрит на него ошалело, а после взрывается хохотом. А отсмеявшись, облокачивается на локти, смотрит на него глазами, что горят ярче звезд на небе, и просто говорит:

— Поехали.


	9. g; не!au; hurt/comfort

— Бэк, ты здесь? — негромко зовет Чанёль, прикрывая за собой дверь. В комнате кромешная темнота и, если бы не отблески уличного фонаря, он и вовсе не смог бы разглядеть фигуру, сгорбившуюся на кровати. Чанёль подходит чуть ближе и тихо спрашивает. — Детка, ты в порядке?

Бэкхён сидит, откинувшись спиной на стену и прикрыв глаза, и в его позе столько немого отчаяния, что Чанёлю физически больно. 

— Я так устал, — шепчет он, а Чанёль замечает наконец чуть в стороне горящий экраном мобильник, с которого ядовитые буквы буквально кричат "Бэкхён из EXO говорит, что не понимает людей, страдающих депрессией". 

— Иди сюда, — зовет Чанёль и, забравшись на кровать, притягивает его в крепкие объятья. Бэкхён ненавидит, когда его жалеют, но Чанёль и не собирается этого делать. Всего лишь хочет показать, что он рядом и подставит свое плечо, даже если тому вдруг захочется поплакать. — Не убивайся из-за этого, оно того не стоит, — советует Чанёль, и Бэкхён негромко фыркает. Подавленно и устало. 

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, — продолжает Чанёль. — А еще это знают твои фанаты. Не удивлюсь, если уже завтра в SM придет письмо с просьбой привлечь юристов, — прыскает он, и Бэкхён не может сдержать ответного смешка. 

Ему становится легче в руках Чанёля. Словно его объятья способны отгородить его от целого мира, не упускающего возможности плюнуть в него своим ядом. 

— Они любят тебя, Бэк, — серьезно говорит Чанёль, — десятки тысяч людей по всем миру. И ни за что не поверят в эту чушь. 

— А ты? — Бэкхён поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза таким взглядом, что у Чанёля сердце крошится на мелкие кусочки. 

— И я, — шепчет он, и Бэкхён в его руках заметно расслабляется, словно от этих слов ему становится физически легче. 

Чанёль прижимает его к себе крепче и невесомо целует в макушку. Его сердце такое хрупкое, и он ненавидит каждого, кто хоть раз делал ему больно. Он закрыл бы его под замок, лишь бы хейтеры никогда не могли до него добраться. Но Бэкхён не позволит. Он гораздо сильнее, чем кажется. Возможно, сильнее их всех вместе взятых. И пусть сегодня он убит и подавлен и неслышно всхлипывает ему в футболку за закрытой дверью их спальни, Чанёль уверен, что завтра он как ни в чем не бывало выйдет на сцену и будет приветливо махать и улыбаться фанатам. В этом он весь. Человек, готовый забыть о своей боли, лишь бы не было больно другим.


	10. pg-13; au; романтика

Чанёль выбежал из автобуса и, на ходу набрав выученные наизусть цифры, приложил телефон к уху. Трубку сняли со второго гудка и, прежде чем в ней раздалось раздраженное ворчание, Чанёль на одном дыхании выпалил:

– Детка, я уже бегу. Где ты?

– У Метрополитен-музея, – последовал ответ голосом, раздраженным не настолько сильно, как он того боялся.

Бросив быстрое "буду через минуту", Чанёль сунул телефон в карман и поудобнее перехватил лямку рюкзака, что так и норовила соскочить с плеча от быстрого бега.

Пробежав вдоль Пятой авеню, Чанёль обогнул музей и помчался ко входу. Как и ожидалось, Бэкхён сидел на каменных ступенях, с отстраненным видом водя пальцем по экрану телефона. Рядом примостилась картонная подставка с двумя стаканчиками и бумажный пакет с яркой эмблемой.

 _Мой заботливый мальчик_ , – с теплотой подумал Чанёль, улыбаясь собственным мыслям.

Осторожно вскочив по ступенькам, чтобы Бэкхён его не заметил, он зашел ему за спину и накрыл глаза ладонями. Он не стал спрашивать "кто?", чтобы его не раскусили сразу по голосу, но судя по тому, как спокоен был Бэкхён, он и так знал, кто стоит за его спиной.

– Ты опоздал, – заявил он, даже не оборачиваясь.

– Прости, малыш. Нам привезли новую камеру, и Стиву приспичило опробовать ее сразу же, – Чанёль скинул рюкзак на ступеньку и уселся сам.

– Кофе остыл, – изрек Бэкхён, складывая руки на груди.

– Врунишка, – улыбнулся Чанёль, мельком глянув на прозрачные стаканчики со льдом на дне, и поцеловал парня в подставленные губы.

– Радуйся, что я так люблю тебя, иначе оставил бы без булочек, – заявил Бэкхён, лукаво улыбаясь.

– С брусничным джемом? – обрадовался Чанёль и, получив в ответ согласный кивок, довольно застонал. – Я тебя обожаю.

Раскрутив края бумажного пакета, Чанёль вдохнул ягодный аромат и запустил руку внутрь, вытаскивая пышную, еще теплую булочку, присыпанную сверху корицей. Откусив сразу приличный кусок, он почувствовал, как на язык брызнул густой джем, и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

– Опять с этими своими съемками забыл нормально пообедать? – Бэкхён поболтал льдом в своем стаканчике, отстраненно наблюдая, как они ударяются о прозрачные стенки.

– Мм, – промычал Чанёль, не отрываясь от булочки. – Мы сегодня монтировали отснятый вчера материал, Стив показывал несколько крутых приемов, так что было некогда, – пожал он плечами.

– Дома еще осталось немного лазаньи, – сказал Бэкхён, припоминая содержание их холодильника.

– У меня другие планы на этот вечер, – покачал головой Чанёль, отряхивая руки от крошек. Сняв крышку со своего стаканчика, он сделал большой глоток и облизал губы. – Давай немного погуляем до темноты.

Бэкхён оттянул рукав бомбера и глянул на часы.

– Ладно, – пожал он плечами, – давай погуляем.

Чанёль смял промасленный пакет и отправил в ближайшую урну. Забросив на плечо рюкзак, он подал Бэкхёну руку и крепко сжал его пальцы, неспешно спрыгивая вниз по ступенькам.

– Боже, – засмеялся Бэкхён, – почему ты такой ребенок.

Чанёль выпустил его ладонь и, быстро преодолев расстояние до последней ступеньки и спрыгнув на дорожку, развернулся и раскинул в стороны руки.

– Прыгай, – велел он совершенно серьезно.

Бэкхён прыснул, глядя на него сверху вниз – их разделяло не больше метра, и выглядело бы это отчаянно глупо.

– Прыгай, – повторил Чанёль.

– Чанёль, люди смотрят, – заметил Бэкхён, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая, что внимание некоторых прохожих приковано к их странной парочке.

– Чем быстрее ты прыгнешь, тем быстрее их внимание закончится, – резонно заключил Чанёль.

Бэкхён закатил глаза, но все же поддался – спорить с Чанёлем, когда ему в голову взбредала очередная, по его мнению, гениальная идея, было бесполезно. Он оттолкнулся ногами и прыгнул вперед, через доли секунды ударяясь грудью о грудь Чанёля, что сомкнул руки за его спиной и закружил. Бэкхён зажмурился и рассмеялся, чувствуя ветер, путающийся в прядях его волос.

– Ты такой идиот, – счастливо признался Бэкхён, получая в ответ быстрый чмок в растянутые в улыбке губы.

– Почему мы должны гулять до темноты? – спросил Бэкхён, когда они прогуливались по асфальтированной дорожке, взявшись за руки.

В парке загорались фонари, распугивая белок и привлекая многочисленных прохожих, что так же неспешно прогуливались вдоль пушистой листвы.

– Потому что у меня есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз, – пояснил Чанёль, ласково погладив его запястье большим пальцем.

– Ууу, кого-то потянуло на романтику, – засмеялся Бэкхён. – Надоело творить безумства?

– Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что тебе не хватает романтики? – вздернул бровь Чанёль.

– Ну, как тебе сказать, – многозначительно протянул Бэкхён и рассмеялся с чужого озадаченного выражения лица. – Шучу конечно, меня все устраивает.

Он дал Чанёлю несколько минут переосмыслить услышанное и вновь спросил:

– Так что, ты собрался устроить романтический ужин в Центральном парке? – забросил он удочку.

– Скоро узнаешь, – просто ответил Чанёль. Конечно, Бэкхён знал, что он так просто не проболтается – когда Чанёль задумывал что-то действительно грандиозное, у него идеально получалось сохранять интригу до последнего момента, но попытаться стоило. – Думаю, что можно выдвигаться.

Бэкхён не понял, куда конкретно им можно выдвигаться, но отмел вариант с ужином в парке, едва они вышли за его пределы. Они прошли несколько кварталов и спустя минут десять, по словам Чанёля, "были на месте". Бэкхён не очень хорошо понял, что именно являлось местом их назначения, пока не увидел воздушный трамвайчик с надписью "Roosevelt Island" на красном боку.

– О боже! – воскликнул Бэкхён. – Мы поедем на нем?

Чанёль согласно кивнул и, крепче перехватив его ладошку, направился внутрь. Отстояв небольшую очередь, они наконец загрузились в трамвайчик и примостились в переднем углу, откуда открывался наилучший вид. Бэкхён вцепился ладонями в металлический поручень и приклеился к стеклу, во все глаза рассматривая огни ночного города. По правую руку остался мост Куинсборо, горящий тысячами огней, словно Рокфеллеровская елка, а внизу Ист-Ривер, словно огромное зеркало, мерцала теплым, желтым светом.

Чанёль наблюдал, как отражается в любимых глазах палитра ночного города, и понимал, что никогда еще не видел Бэкхёна красивее, чем в этот самый момент. Горячее нечто растеклось в груди, словно кусочек расплавленного металла, и Чанёль решил, что момента лучше просто не придумаешь. Нащупав в кармане маленькую бархатистую коробочку, он сделал глубокий вдох и обернувшись к Бэкхёну, позвал его по имени.


End file.
